Wolves in the Dark
by BarnOwl500
Summary: "You are simply a means to an end; nothing more." What do you do when you hear those words and know you're going to die just so someone else can get what they want? Run. R&R PLEASE!


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a version of a scene that's going to be in the new story I'm writing but, unfortunately, that one doesn't want to seem to flow as well as 'Christmas Time is Here' did so I'm hoping this little one-shot will help jar loose whatever it is that Jareth wants me to write. He isn't being very helpful at the moment since he keeps getting into arguments with my muse leaving me to try to sort through the resulting tangle; which is causing all sorts of interesting situations in this one.

Anyway, this idea came to me a while back and, originally, was supposed to only be a one-shot but I decided to put it in the new story and so I had not planned on writing said one-shot. Now I'm just hoping to get things flowing with the original story I had in mind for this scenario.

Please, also, keep in mind that this one-shot will have no bearing whatsoever on what's going on in my new story. These are two completely different writings with only the situation being the same. I might even write a third story that plays off this same situation because there's so much I can do with it but not until I get the others done.

Now, without further ado! Enjoy!

Wolves in the Dark

Sarah wasn't really sure how she'd ended up in the middle of nowhere being chased by a pack of wolves but she wanted to strangle whoever's bright idea it was up top. Dodging around yet another tree, Sarah tried to think of what she could have done that might have caused this but she was relatively certain that, whatever it was, it wasn't her fault. No. She was certain; despite what these bastards had said to her. They'd told her to her face that she was nothing more than a means to an end; a fact that irked her to no end. Sarah's eyes narrowed as she growled to herself. If she got out of this she was going to teach them just how personally she took this whole situation. She'd already set their demise into motion.

Branches caught her ponytail, ripping out the tie she'd been using along with several strands of hair, and she gave a small cry of pain that sounded like a sob. Her chest throbbed with every gasping breath and her legs were on fire from running through the thick brambles. Sarah had been running for a while now and she was starting to tire. Her anger could only fuel her for so long. Fear tightened her throat when a wolf howled not too far away from her and made it hard to breathe as she thought back to the events that had brought her to this point.

Sarah was a successful artist; her works featuring the Labyrinth, its denizens, and characters from stories her friends told her about the history of the Underground. It had been a rocky start in the early years when she'd still been in high school and first started painting. She'd learned just exactly how much more competitive the art world was compared to Broadway. Karen hadn't really understood this new obsession of Sarah's but had eagerly supported her. After her run, Sarah had made great pains to better get to know her stepmother. Those efforts had paid off in the form of the close relationship she had with Karen now.

Her father, Robert, was the one who had encouraged her to start submitting her works into various contests; something Sarah had been a little leery of doing but she did to please her father. It had taken a while but, eventually, she'd caught the attention of a world renowned art critic, who had happened to be at one of the shows she'd submitted one of her pictures to, for his own daughter. He had given her a glowing review and Sarah was, quite suddenly, catapulted into the limelight.

Robert, being a lawyer, had worked everything out so that she wouldn't have to be in the spotlight if she didn't want to and Sarah found that she really didn't want to; despite what she'd thought she wanted for years before her Run. The residents of the town she lived in had taken her need for privacy to heart. Any outsiders that didn't respect her wishes to be left alone soon found themselves dealing with a polite but firm request to remove themselves. If they persisted, they were removed bodily, usually with a police escort. Reporters who came to the little town looking for stories soon learned not to bother. Not if they wanted to keep themselves and their equipment intact, anyway. Humans weren't the only thing protecting the 'Lady' Sarah's privacy.

It occurred to Sarah in the beginning of her newfound popularity that a certain Fae might have had something to do with her success but Hoggle and Didymus had been quick to correct her on that point. She had won and, as such, their monarch could no longer have any part in her life unless she wished it. They assured her that her paintings were all done with natural talent; enhanced by the magic that Sarah absorbed, and was allowed to keep, during her run. Sarah hadn't been sure what to think about that but, by then, her art had really taken off and she'd soon forgotten about it.

While Sarah's paintings and drawings were all based around the Underground, the Labyrinth was what she focused on specifically. She loved painting things from the Underground because it made her feel closer to the magic she'd been forced to leave behind in order to bring her brother home safe and sound. Many of her paintings were of her friends in various locations of the Labyrinth with a few goblins sprinkled in here and there but a few featured views of the Labyrinth from different viewpoints at various times of the day. She had also painted places from other kingdoms that her friends had described to her.

Nothing she did was ever of anything but the Underground, like little windows to another world, and, several years ago, her friends had informed her just exactly what her creations were doing for their home. Her paintings were making people believe again and that Belief translated into magic that fed the Underground; strengthening it and making it whole once more. They'd told her that the Labyrinth was one of the places where the magic flowed from; one of the major anchors that kept their world alive. It was for this reason that the Labyrinth had suffered as much as it had and why it hadn't looked any better than it did while she was there during her Run.

At her request several years before, Hoggle had rigged her mirror so that she could see into the Underground whenever she needed a reference; usually of someplace she'd never been before since Sarah had used her memories of the Labyrinth anytime she'd wanted to paint it. She hadn't wanted to take the chance that a certain monarch would catch her looking. However, it was to her mirror she had gone; eager to see what her friends had described to her.

Her breath had caught at the sheer splendor before her. The walls of the Labyrinth had gleamed golden in the sunlight under a bright blue sky. Sarah could see where the hedge maze and the forest had come alive again, where there was a beautiful crystal lake instead of a Bog, and where the Goblin City now looked like an actual city instead of just a rundown town. However, it was the Castle Beyond the Goblin City that had made her heart flutter in amazement. White walls shone in the sunlight while towers and parapets looked over the exquisite gardens at their bases. Countless windows gleamed everywhere and Sarah found her fingers itching with the need for a paintbrush.

That had been the beginning of a series she'd entitled '_Revitalized._' It showed the Labyrinth and Castle as she had first seen them from the hill before going through a series of paintings that showed the two slowly coming back to life and ending with a painting as she had seen them that day she'd looked through the mirror. It had been an instant hit with her fans; prompting another influx of Belief for her friends and their homes.

Seeing what her paintings were able to do by themselves, Sarah had suddenly felt the undeniable need to do more for the world she loved but could never be a part of so she had branched out into writing. She published a series of children's books about her adventures and some of the stories Hoggle and Sir Didymus told her about their day to day lives that she wrote and illustrated herself. Sarah didn't need to look at what she'd made in sales to know how well she'd done. All she had to do was look in her mirror to see the results.

However, despite everything she'd ever painted or written about, she had never had the courage to do anything that had the Goblin King attached to it. It had been an offhand comment made by Hoggle about how the Goblin Monarch had one of her paintings that sparked her artistic interest. Intrigued, Sarah had asked Hoggle how he'd gotten it. Her friend had informed her that Jareth often went to showings of her work; usually ones she wasn't present at.

Hoggle told her that the first time he'd gone to one of the showings for her paintings, he hadn't known the pictures were Sarah's; having simply gone Above to see who was bringing the magic back to the Underground. It was at that first show that Jareth had bought the painting he had after finding out that she was the artist. Sarah had wanted more details about why he'd bought the picture and which one he'd gotten but Hoggle had refused to tell her more. He'd said that that was the king's business and that he'd already told her more than he was probably supposed to.

She'd mulled this new information over in her head for a day or two; trying to figure out how she felt about the fact that he had one of her paintings and what his reasons were for buying it. Eventually, she decided it didn't matter what his reasons were and that she was really very pleased that he had a piece of her somewhere close to him. Reflecting done, Sarah had thrown herself into another series called '_Fae King_' in which she made up for all the years she hadn't drawn anything of him.

In all the paintings she did, he was obviously the focus of the painting, just not front and center or with any distinct features. The pictures were done from the perspective of someone looking for him and trying to catch him. The desperation felt from the person was palpable. Sarah made it so that each painting was of the exact instant they would catch sight of him across a crowded room or just going around a corner but never able to get to him before he disappeared. She thought the Goblin King would appreciate the mystique surrounding the series.

It was for these paintings that she'd been in the next town over from her hometown. Tonight had been the unveiling for them and they'd been a big hit. Several people had begged her for an actual portrait of the Fae King but she'd dodged all the requests made of her. Sarah didn't think Jareth would like his image spread around without his permission. Overall, Sarah had been quite satisfied with the way the night had gone and she'd left the venue in high spirits, after changing into jean shorts, tennis shoes, and a t-shirt since it was muggy out, to make her way back home to her apartment that she'd moved in to a couple months after she'd turned eighteen; able to support herself from the sales of several of her pictures.

Sarah was on an empty stretch of road when a man had walked out into the middle of the road in front of her. She'd swerved to avoid him and would have been fine had he not done what he had. Sarah wasn't entirely sure _what_ he did but she saw him wave his hand and suddenly her car was spinning end over end down a steep incline on the right side of the road. Her little car had come to a sudden stop up against a tree and she'd sat dazed for a moment, thankful that she'd been wearing her seatbelt.

'_That was where everything went wrong_,' Sarah reflected as she jumped over a log, '_Where everything I've ever accomplished came back to bite me in the ass._'

Sarah sat dazed in her seat before fumbling for the release on her seatbelt. She was surprised when it released easily but she didn't look a gift horse in the mouth and went about looking for her flashlight. Letting out a triumphant laugh, she tried turning it on but it wasn't working even though she'd put knew batteries in it recently.

"The bulb must have busted," She grumbled to herself; tossing it into the seat beside her.

It was about this point that the lack of noise began to filter into her dazed mind and she looked out her windshield in sudden trepidation. The moon was full so there was ample light, even with all the trees, but she didn't need the light to know that she really didn't want any part of whoever was out there. She couldn't see them but she could feel them.

"Hoggle," She called softly; her voice trembling in fear. When he didn't answer she said his name a little louder, "Hoggle."

Suddenly, three Fae males stepped out into the moonlight and Sarah's breath caught while her heart sped up triple time. There were two brunettes and one redhead but any more about them than that she couldn't make out from where she was; except that they were all unnaturally pale, as well as, extraordinarily beautiful, just as the Goblin King had been. However, the way they were dressed would have made the Goblin King look positively dowdy.

Their clothes were of the best quality and cut and the height of fashion for that time in the Underground; something she kept up on so as to be able to paint her characters more accurately. It was quite obvious that they were all very high up within the Court, as well as, being extremely vain about their appearances. However, with all their stylish clothes and accoutrements, Sarah knew that she didn't want any part of these three before her.

"Hoggle," She called again when she saw he hadn't appeared in her rearview mirror.

One of the brunettes laughed and the sound sent a shiver of terror down her spine. Yes, she had once faced down the most formidable Fae in the Underground (according to Hoggle) but there had been rules that they both had to follow then; with very clear results about what would happen should Sarah win or lose. There weren't any rules now and she knew that there was a very good chance she was going to end up dead tonight.

"Listen to her, Adair, Cavan," Sneered the brunette who had laughed in an icy voice as he adjusted his gloves. Sarah noted vaguely that they were all wearing gloves and she remembered that the Goblin King had worn gloves as well, "Listen to how her heart races in fear. You can practically smell it."

'_I wonder if they find touching me distasteful or if they just don't want my blood on their hands_,' She thought briefly.

"Indeed, Keeran," Said the redhead, "This is going to be fun."

The three males laughed in agreement at this; setting Sarah's teeth on edge.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked quietly as she tried to pull forth the reckless courage she'd had when she was fifteen that had allowed her to go toe-to-toe with the Goblin King (Something no one else would have ever been able to do and live Didymus had once told her). At twenty-five, knowing her own mortality and looking it in the face now, it was hard to do, "Why did you run me off the road?"

"She speaks!" Mocked the brunette who had yet to say anything and the other two laughed. Sarah felt the fear recede as her well-known temper began to assert itself and she welcomed the rush of adrenaline, "But to answer your question, child, you are simply a means to an end; nothing more."

"What?" Sarah asked in confusion. She tried to feel around for something she could use as a weapon but there was nothing readily in evidence, "I don't understand."

"Oh, don't bother, Cavan," Said the redhead who was apparently named Adair, "She's just a human."

"Regardless, Adair," Cavan said sternly, "We will be polite."

"To continue the explanation," Keeran said in a bored tone; ignoring the other two, "You seem to be precious," Sarah flinched at how the word sounded in his mouth and the way he enunciated it, "To the Goblin King and so removing you will weaken him so that we may move in and take the Labyrinth from him."

Sarah was speechless. They couldn't possibly mean to kill her for such a stupid reason but, looking into their eyes, she could tell that was exactly what they were going to do. Once they were done playing with her first that is. Hoggle had once told her that the stories of the games the Fae used to play with humans weren't exaggerated; if anything, they'd been watered down. Sarah had no doubt that, given the chance, theses three would make sure she had firsthand experience.

"But we haven't had anything to do with each other in years," Sarah protested weakly. Her hand found the small, steel pocket knife she kept in her car for whenever she ran into anything unpleasant from the Underground. It was amazing how many things backed off when she pulled it out. Sarah slipped it into her pocket in the event that she got the chance to use it, "I don't mean anything to him!"

"That's not what our spies tell us," Adair laughed lowly.

"Indeed not," Cavan said with an evil grin, "They tell us that he watches you in his crystals almost daily, they tell us that he has one of your paintings hanging in his bedroom, and they tell us that you just dedicated a series of your paintings to him."

"But," Said Sarah weakly.

He watched her in his crystals? Her painting was in his _bedroom_? A fierce feeling of protectiveness washed over her and she glared at the three in front of her. She wasn't going to be the reason he died.

Over the years, Sarah had begged her friends to tell her stories about the Goblin King; anything they were willing to tell her. She'd had an insatiable curiosity when it came to the Goblin King. It turned out that Sir Didymus and Hoggle were actually two of his closest advisors and had known him for years (Sir Didymus since his birth).

When they'd told her what their true roles in the Labyrinth were, Sarah had expressed extreme surprise. Hoggle had informed her that it was all an act and that the Labyrinth was meant to be a learning experience but that no one but her had ever realized it. It was Hoggle and Sir Didymus's jobs to try to guide the runners into learning to be more compassionate but no one ever seemed to pay attention to the lessons they were trying to teach them. No one but her, that is. Unfortunately, over the years and with each consecutive failed Run, Jareth had slowly gotten crueler until the Labyrinth became more of a twisted game.

So they'd told her stories from when the Goblin King was a child on up to anything recent that they thought might interest her and she was interested. Sarah wanted to hear everything about him they had to tell and they'd told her plenty. Enough that she began to see him as they did: as the dedicated, caring, and fiercely protective monarch he was but couldn't show to the Runners since they were there to learn a lesson.

Regardless, in learning all that she had about the inner workings of the Labyrinth, the Goblin King, and her own Run, Sarah had begun to realize exactly what the Goblin King had meant in the end. She'd been ashamed at first but reminded herself that she'd learned what she needed and was grateful to him for that. Gratitude had eventually undergone too many changes to number the more she learned about him until it eventually stopped on love. Sarah had been in love with the Goblin King for many years now but caution had held her back from telling him. No more.

"I won't let you use me to harm him," Sarah growled at the three in front of her.

The deep affection she felt for him would not allow her to be the cause of any pain they might want to inflict upon him. She would do everything in her power to get out of this and find some way back to him.

"My dear, you don't have a choice," Keeran laughed coldly, "As we said before, you are a means to an end, nothing more."

Before Sarah could reply, she heard the thing she'd been hoping for and dreading at the same time.

"Sarah?" Hoggle's voice sounded from the mirror, "Sarah, what is it?"

"Hoggle!" Sarah cried in relief but she didn't get the chance to say any more than that.

Keeran's icy calm snapped and he snarled as he strode to her car, jumped on the hood, grabbed her by the throat and dragged her out through the broken glass, slashing her arms and legs in the process, before tossing her on the ground. He moved too fast for Sarah to use her knife but she wasn't sure how much good her arms were going to do her now with how badly they were hurt. Sarah cried out as she hit the ground but immediately tried to move to keep the three Fae in her sight. Now that she was out of her car, Sarah could see them better but she wasn't sure how she felt at such obviously evil creatures being so painfully beautiful.

Keeran's hair was actually a deep sable and was loose down his back. His ice blue eyes glared at her and he snarled, showing of his sharp eyeteeth. Blue markings swept above his eyes, enhancing his eyes. The knifelike points of his ears swept towards the back of his head and kept his hair away from his eyes.

Adair just shook his head ruefully, his own green eyes, similar to Sarah's own, dancing in amusement at the other's loss of temper. His red hair was pulled back in a queue to better show off his own ears and the silvery green markings around his own eyes. He was probably the best looking of the three. Cavan glared at Keeran, his purple eyes snapping in annoyance. His hair was a rich brown and cut to just below his chin, mostly hiding his ears with just the points peaking out the back. Lavender markings swept back to his temples and the thought flitted through Sarah's mind that that was a rather delicate color for a guy.

"Sarah?!"

Hoggle's voice from the side mirror on the ground next to her jogged her back to reality. It was about this time that Sarah noticed the wolves in a circle around them.

"Hoggle," Sarah said softly; her fear starting to get the better of her again, "Help."

"Sarah where are you?! What's going on?!"

"Better run little girl," Cavan advised quietly.

"You know," Adair said conversationally as the three began to strip themselves of their fancy outer clothes. Sarah stood up shakily and started backing away, "We Fae have several animals we can change into but there's one we all favor above all the others. Your king seems to favor that bird form but we have a much more powerful one we like. I'm sure you can guess what it is."

Sarah glanced at the wolf pack. Oh, yeah. She could guess.

"Sarah?!" Hoggle's frantic voice called.

"She won't be around much longer dwarf," Keeran said, "Better say good-bye."

Making a split second decision, Sarah called out to the mirror.

"Keeran, Cavan, and Adair! They're all wolves," She cried and the three Fae froze in shock before snarling and heading towards her. Sarah turned and bolted but yelled one last thing at the mirror; a name she hadn't ever let cross her lips, "Get Jareth!"

The wolf pack was hot on her heals but they were eager to drag this out as long as they possibly could so they backed off; which was a mistake if they wanted to actually succeed in their plan. They should have killed her immediately instead of playing with her because Sarah's will was as strong, her kingdom was as great, she'd been given special powers, she'd won the Goblin King's game, she was the favored of the Labyrinth and she was going to show them just who exactly they were dealing with; which brought them to where they were now: her leading them a merry chase and they hard pressed to keep up. They also underestimated just exactly how well connected Sarah was.

* * *

Hoggle ran. As soon as he realized exactly what was going on, he was out his front door and tearing up the street to the castle as fast as his legs could carry him. It was slow going at first, it having been market day so the vendors were clogging up the road as they packed up and left, but Hoggle didn't have time for it so he detoured down a side street that he knew would take him a good portion of the way closer to the castle. Bursting back out onto the main road, Hoggle bounced off the King's Captain of the Guard but he was off again, a split second decision had him wave at the goblin to have him follow him, who then in turn motioned for the soldiers he had with him to follow him.

"What's this about, Advisor," Reekan asked; easily keeping up with the dwarf next to him. The Captain had noticed the dwarf's agitated manner and he was curious to know what had him so worked up. Sarah would have been surprised to see, not a shriveled little creature, but a tall almost elfin-like male with grey skin, long black hair, black eyes, and _very_ pronounced canines, "What has happened?"

"I need you to take a group Above," Hoggle panted as he jogged up the steps to the castle. Reekan began to protest but Hoggle let out a growl that cut him off, "I need you to go Above to help the Lady Sarah."

The group paused so Hoggle could better explain what was going on and catch his breath. Reekan's eyes widened in shock as the assembled soldiers made sounds of surprise. They all knew exactly who Lady Sarah was and what she had done for them. They were able to take their old forms again thanks to her, their home was back to its original splendor because of her, and they would do absolutely anything for her in gratitude.

"She called on me earlier," Hoggle panted out, "Sounded real frightened but I wasn't able to get to her right away," His eyes showed his anguish at this fact, "I wish now I had because when I got there three Fae were threatening her, telling her to run. One of them told me she wasn't going to be alive much longer and that I'd better tell her goodbye."

The assembled goblins growled at this but Hoggle held up his hand and they quieted again, "She yelled three names at me and told me they were wolves. She said they were called Cavan, Keeran, and Adair."

He gave a feral grin that was matched by the goblins. If they knew the names and animals of a Fae, then they could track them and get justice for what they had done but they knew this would also make it easier for their king to find them. Despite what they might have appeared as during Sarah's run, where they were little more than shadows of their former selves, goblins were actually more warrior-like and bloodthirsty than the Lady knew and, when angered, their king could be the most bloodthirsty of them all. Woe be to anyone who angered the Goblin King. Jareth had declared the Lady Sarah under his protection and the goblins knew he would make these three pay dearly for this affront to his authority.

These idiots were as good as dead.

"There was one more thing she told me before she bolted," Hoggle remarked as his eyes and smile softened. Reekan waited eagerly for what she had said.

"'Get Jareth,'" Hoggle stated simply and the goblins let out cries of triumph before disappearing to go to the Above to protect their soon-to-be Goblin Queen.

Hoggle shook his head before proceeding quickly to the throne room where he knew Jareth would still be. He burst through the doors, looking frantically for the king, his worry getting the better of him, before spotting the king and Sir Didymus standing to one side. The two looked at him in surprise since he'd left not too long ago.

"Your Majesty," Hoggle gasped out, "Sarah's in danger."

Jareth's look turned thunderous then sad, "You know I can no-"

"You don't understand!" He interrupted. Sir Didymus just looked at the dwarf in amazement that he'd dared interrupt the king. Jareth might be lenient most of the time, but that didn't mean you needed to tempt fate, "Three Fae attacked Sarah."

"What?!" Jareth hissed as he prowled closer to the dwarf. Everyone thought that his main animal was a barn owl but his true animal was a close kept secret. It was something infinitely more dangerous than the owl form he took most of the time and it was starting to show now, "What did you say?"

"She called me earlier when we were in the meeting but I waited to answer her until I got home. When I called her, she was sitting in her car but then someone jerked her out of it and told her to run. They told me to say goodbye because she wasn't going to be alive much longer," Jareth snarled and Hoggle started talking faster, "She told me their names and animals-"

"This does me no good if I. Can. Not. Go. To. Her," Jareth snapped in impotent fury.

"If you'd stop interrupting I'd tell you what else she told me," Hoggle snapped right back. Sir Didymus watched the exchange, completely forgotten by the other two but he was trembling as much as Jareth. He wanted to get a hold of whoever dared harm his friend.

"Then get on with it!"

"She said 'Get Jareth,'" The dwarf said in triumph.

Jareth threw his head back and laughed at this new development before turning back to the dwarf, a feral grin on his face, "Who?"

"Cavan, Adair, and Keeran, Your Majesty," Hoggle answered, "All wolves. I've already sent Reekan ahead to help slow them down."

"Excellent," Jareth purred as he summoned a crystal and tossed it in the air. The three suddenly found themselves standing in the middle of the High King and Queen's council meeting. Jareth turned to the monarchs and executed a low bow. When he stood up, he was no longer dressed in the things he wore everyday but clothes that made him look every bit the High Crown Prince and Goblin King he was, "Mother, Father."

Titania and Oberon nodded their heads in greeting.

"I cannot stay long," Jareth said; his voice barely able to contain the rage he felt. He made a show of looking around the room. Many in it sensed the barely leashed violence and made the effort to be especially respectful as his gaze swept over them but he didn't acknowledge anyone, "It seems you're missing three of your pet courtiers."

"What do you mean, my son?" Oberon asked in confusion as he leaned forward in his seat. He froze as Jareth looked back at him, Titania stiffening beside him, and he saw the change his eyes had undergone. They were now completely ice blue and slitted, "Oh shit."

"I mean," Jareth purred, "That you have three courtiers missing who are intending to _harm_, and even now are _Hunting_, one under my protection and I am giving you fair warning that they will soon be permanently absent."

"Who is it they Hunt?" Titania asked softly.

"Sarah," Jareth growled and the tension in the room doubled, "The perpetrators are named Adair, Cavan, and Keeran."

Oberon and Titania glanced at each other before schooling their faces into carefully blank masks.

"Do what you must," Oberon said neutrally.

"Thank you," Jareth replied with a grin, "I shall."

A crystal was tossed and the Goblin King and his two subjects were gone.

* * *

Sarah slid down the side of the gully in front of her, further lacerating her legs, arms, and hands. She sat for a moment as she tried to catch her breath and fight back exhaustion. The sounds of the wolf pack were in the distance but she knew that wouldn't last long. Sarah wasn't sure what else she could do to get away. She'd been running for hours and the last of her reserves of adrenaline was coursing through her now and she knew she'd soon collapse. Getting up, she stepped into the creek in front of her and started walking upstream for a couple hundred yards before turning off and heading into the trees again.

She stumbled for a minute before picking her rhythm back up and running again. A sudden howl in the gulley she just left set her heart racing but she was too tired to pick up the pace. Suddenly she burst out of the thick woods into a clearing with a lone tree in the middle and she let out a soft distressed sound. Dismayed at the open space, Sarah realized her only hope was to climb the tree. Breaking out into a trot, Sarah made for the middle of the clearing but only made it a few steps before a wolf came out of nowhere and knocked her off her feet. Sarah cried out in fear and frantically tried to turn over so that she could better defend herself. All of a sudden, the wolf wasn't on top of her anymore but several yards away where it had landed with a pained yip.

Instead, a man looked down at her before holding out a hand to help her up. He had grey skin, black eyes, black hair and the decidedly feral grin he was giving her showed of his sharp white teeth. He was dressed as a warrior with a naked sword in one hand while several others similar in appearance stood around the clearing.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked weakly.

"My name is Reekan, Lady Sarah," The man said as he and the others sketched her a bow, "Hoggle sent us to help you."

"Oh," Sarah said quietly; trying to ignore the disappointment in her chest but Reekan seemed to notice.

"He found us first but he was headed to the king," Reekan remarked nonchalantly and Sarah felt her spirits lift but tactfully didn't comment. The others followed her example.

"What are you?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Why we're goblins!" Reekan laughed. Sarah started to deny it but she paused and Reekan smile at her knowingly, "Exactly. If so much else in the Underground has changed, then why not us?"

"Why not, indeed?" A cold voice mocked from behind them, "I don't see why the lot of you couldn't have remained shriveled like that. It would have made it so much easier to get rid of you all but I suppose it doesn't really matter since you're quite obviously so much more inferior than us, anyway."

Reekan and Sarah whirled to find Keeran glaring at them.

"My Lady, get to the tree," Reekan hissed as he charged the Fae.

"Oh, I don't think so," Cavan remarked when Sarah turned to run.

He stood between her and her only chance for safety. That was about to change. Sarah reached into her pocket for the knife. Drawing it out, she flipped the blade open as she charged the Fae, not caring that he was a head taller than her, and slashed at his exposed chest. The Fae let out a high pitched squeal when she made contact and quickly moved away, holding his chest. Sarah didn't stand around to see what was happening behind her, also not bothering to turn around, so she didn't see the various goblins keeping the three Fae and wolves off of her.

Reaching the tree, she put her years of experience from climbing with Toby to use as she quickly scrambled up the trunk. Sarah found a sturdy branch half-way up that she deemed would keep her safe enough and made herself comfortable close to the trunk. The battle was still going on but it was obvious that the goblins were losing. Even as she watched the last of them were hit with binding spells. Reekan glared at his captors from where he had been forced to his knees.

"Now that that's done," Adair said as he dusted his hands off. He turned away from the goblins and to the tree where Sarah sat, "We can get back to what we were doing before. Come down little girl! We promise to make this quick!"

"No you won't," Sarah said viciously, "You've dragged this chase out for hours so what's to make me believe you'd actually kill me quickly?"

"Very astute, this one," Keeran laughed, "I wonder if we'll be able to see what else makes this one so special that the High Prince would lose his head over her."

Sarah stiffened at his innuendo and growled down at the Fae while gripping her knife tighter. She may die tonight but she was going to force them to kill her quickly and she was going to make sure that Keeran went with her.

"Bitch," Cavan hissed as he came to stand beside Keeran and Adair. He moved his hand and she smiled in satisfaction to see the burned and slowly blackening line on his chest, "I'll make sure you suffer before you die."

"You'll try," Sarah snarled, "Come and get me if you think you can you son of a bitch."

"Oh we'll get you," Adair laughed coldly, "But we won't be coming up."

"Indeed," Keeran said, "We prefer to have you down on the ground where we can have easy access to all your charms."

"Oh you do, do you?" A glacial voice said before Sarah could reply. Startled, she glanced to where it had come from and saw the Goblin King standing in all his glory. He wore his battle armor but no cloak and it was obvious he was out for blood. There was a naked sword in his hand and a definite murderous gleam in his eye, "I have a slight problem with that. You see, if anyone is going to have easy access to her, it will most certainly be me."

Sarah rolled her eyes but a smile made her lips twitch. Jareth glanced at her before turning back to the three in front of him who were looking decidedly uneasy. Gamely, the three Fae began prowling around Jareth who didn't bother moving. Suddenly, Adair had a sword in his hand and was swinging it at Jareth's back. Sarah couldn't help the cry of dismay that escaped her but she gasped in surprise as Jareth was, quite unexpectedly, facing Adair with his own sword blocking the downward stroke. It soon became apparent who out of all of them was the better swordsman as Jareth easily held off the attacks from the other three.

Sarah watched in amazement as he easily flowed from one stance to another. He was beautiful in a deadly kind of way and she wanted to be able to watch him move like this all the time. The fight went on for a while, how long she wasn't sure, as Jareth slowly wore the other three down. Eventually, Jareth disarmed all three, landing blows to various parts of their bodies to ensure that they wouldn't be getting back up for a while. Jareth studied his handiwork for a moment before giving a satisfied nod. Sheathing his sword, he turned away from the gasping Fae to make his way over to the tree. Sarah just watched him until he stood at the base with his trademark smirk in place but she could see the worry in his eyes.

"Why don't you come down, mon chaton peu farouche," Jareth called up quietly, "I want to make sure they have not harmed you."

Sarah snorted at the nickname. Having taken several years of French, she knew exactly what he'd called her but she obliged him by climbing down. Or she attempted to but her arms gave out and she lost her grip. Sarah fell straight down and she braced herself for the impact but two strong arms caught her; knocking the breath out of her. Jareth quickly set her down once she could breathe again, wanting to get a better look at her injuries and he hissed when he was able to see the shape she was in. Sarah plucked at what was left of her shirt self consciously but let him look. She got the feeling it would make him feel better.

Sarah's clothes were torn and stained from her extended run through the forest and the results of being dragged through her windshield. Her arms and legs didn't look much better and, quite frankly, Jareth wasn't sure where her clothes ended and her skin began. Blood ran in rivulets from the numerous lacerations caused by the glass from her car and the brambles she'd run through. Her hair was a tangled mess, having come out of the tie at some point. Jareth was just thankful that her shoes had held up. They seemed to be the only things anywhere near what passed for "being in good shape."

A low growl sounded from deep in Jareth's chest once he was done with his examination. Sarah knew she looked bad, you couldn't run through a forest like she had and not, but that didn't mean she wanted to know. Her body hurt too much for her to think it would be a good idea to look down. Deciding a distraction for both of them was in order, Sarah decided to address what he'd called her.

"'My fierce little kitten', Jareth? Really?" Sarah said in amusement, "What happened to 'Precious?' As far as I'm concerned, that one was just fine."

Jareth glanced at her in surprise but, seeing that she was trying to distract both of them, smiled in spite of himself.

"It just slipped out," Jareth admitted as he took one of her hands in his own, "Seeing you again just made me want to say it."

"I won't ask why you decided to call me a kitten," Sarah said in amusement but she was positively giddy that he'd touched her.

"Because you looked so fierce sitting up there in that tree while looking like something the cat dragged in," Jareth laughed as Sarah winced. His expression turned serious as he studied Sarah, "We need to talk about the consequences that have come from this, Precious."

Sarah nodded, "I know."

"This adorableness is positively nauseating," A voice growled from behind them, "But I believe we have some unfinished business."

Jareth and Sarah turned to find the three Fae on their feet, though barely, and glaring at them. Sarah raised the knife she still had in her hand, just in case they decided to make a move towards them, and growled. Jareth glanced down at her in amusement before disentangling his hand from hers and stepping towards the others.

"We do indeed," Jareth said almost cheerfully, "How do you suggest we finish this?"

The three males glanced at each other, knowing looks all reflecting on their faces and Sarah tensed. Whatever they had planned wasn't anything good.

"Why don't we finish this in our true animal forms," Cavan suggested slyly.

Sarah started to protest but Jareth just nodded.

"I accept."

"What?!"

"Reekan," Jareth called, "Take Sarah back to my rooms in the castle."

Turning to Sarah, he said lowly, "I'll be fine. I promise."

Sarah studied him for a moment and knew that he was telling the truth. She nodded her acceptance of the situation as Reekan and the rest of his guards appeared at their side. Jareth grinned at her, swooping down to press his lips to hers for a brief moment before pulling away and turning back to the others who had already changed. Just before Sarah lost sight of them, she saw Jareth transform, not into a barn owl, but an enormous snow white tiger.

* * *

The next thing she knew, Sarah was standing in the middle of Jareth's throne room. Various goblin servants and soldiers were milling about the room but they all came to attention when she and the others appeared. Women curtsied while men saluted her and Sarah flushed at the attention. One servant stood straight again and Sarah saw the shock cross her face as she took in the state Sarah was in. Sarah smiled at her wryly.

"Do I look that bad?"

She was very pretty, Sarah note, but she couldn't bring herself to do more than nod at Sarah's question; obviously too well bred to say that Sarah look like shit or death warmed over or any of the other lovely comparisons she could have made.

"This is my wife, Tahna," Reekan said as he walked over to the woman to embrace and kiss her, "She is to be your maid while you're here."

"It's very nice to meet you, Tahna," Sarah said warmly.

Silence reigned in the room for a moment before Reekan decided everyone had gawked enough. He needed to get her to the king's chambers quickly so that a healer could look at her. It was obvious she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Alright you lot!" He growled, "That's enough of that! Get on with you!"

Everyone who didn't need to be there scattered and Sarah gave Reekan a grateful look. He just grinned back.

"Sarah!"

"My Lady!"

Sarah turned to see Hoggle and Sir Didymus coming towards her.

"Hey guys," She rasped tiredly, "I'm really glad to see you."

"And we are glad to see you, My Lady," Sir Didymus said solemnly. He winced as he took in her appearance, "But we can exchange pleasantries later once you are seen to."

"Come this way, Lady Sarah, and we'll get you somewhere where you can get clean and have your injuries looked at," Tahna said as she started heading towards the door.

"That sounds wonderful," Sarah remarked but when she moved to follow the goblin woman she found the ground rushing to meet her. For the second time in one night, strong arms caught her before she hit the ground but this time it wasn't Jareth. Sarah looked up to find Reekan watching her with worry.

"Why don't I carry you to the king's chambers?" Reekan asked nonchalantly but Sarah could tell he wasn't really giving her a choice. They moved briskly through a maze of very confusing halls until they reached a set of large, elaborately carved oak doors. Tahna opened them before setting off at a run; calling over her shoulder that she was going to get the healer.

Sarah found herself in the front room of Jareth's chambers. They were simply, if richly, decorated in shades of blue, black, and gold but Sarah wasn't really interested in studying them; just as she hadn't really taken in the differences in appearance in the castle from the last time she'd seen it. Sarah was just too tired but she did notice how cold she and she was eager to get closer to the fire blazing in the hearth on one side of the room. Thankfully, that was where Reekan headed. He carefully set her down on the black leather couch sitting in front of it and Sarah sighed in bliss as the warmth from the hearth washed over her. Hoggle came around the other end of the couch and Sarah gave him a tired smile.

"Thank you," She said earnestly and the dwarf smiled warmly at her.

"I was just helping a friend," He answered quietly.

"Regardless, I'm glad you got there when you did."

"As are we all, My Lady," Sir Didymus replied gently from her other side, "As are we all."

"Well I'm not dead!" Sarah said cheerfully after a moment, "So why don't you tell me what happened after I bolted."

So Hoggle did. It took a little while but Hoggle could tell that Sarah was using the story to ignore how much she hurt so he drug it out a little bit. Sir Didymus seemed to notice this as well and often interrupted to add some detail that would make Sarah laugh.

"You know," Sir Didymus remarked thoughtfully at one point, "I don't think I've ever seen His Majesty that angry before."

"Neither have I," Hoggle agreed.

"Was he angrier than when I called the Labyrinth a piece of cake," Sarah asked with a small smirk. Hoggle winced.

"He wasn't really _angry_ then," Hoggle said, "He was just annoyed."

"And when he's annoyed he tends to do stupid things," A dry voice said from behind them. A figure walked around the couch into Sarah's view and she blinked. Volumous brown robes covered a tall, stick thin frame while long, silver hair framed a delicate face with knowing silver eyes. And there was a bird sitting on his shoulder…

"Wiseman," Sarah asked uncertainly and the man laughed.

"In a manner of speaking," He said as amusement sparkled in his eyes, "Call me Jus."

"O…kay?"

Sarah blinked again as he walked towards her, almost bouncing with each step he took. He seemed so full of energy now; as opposed to the last time she'd seen him. Jus competently began checking Sarah over but he soon grew annoyed with the dirt covering her.

"Tahna, take the girl and get her cleaned up and in some proper clothes," Jus said in exasperation, "I can't see anything with all this mud."

An hour later saw Sarah cleaned, clothed, and bandaged to the best of Tahna and Jus's abilities. She was sitting back on the couch, listening as the healer and the others related a particularly funny story from Jareth's youth.

"And then," Tahna laughed with tears in her eyes, "He climbs off the dragon's back as if it was no big deal that he'd just landed in the middle of the annual Summer Solstice Ball."

Sarah could barely sit up she was laughing so hard. She had no problem with believing that Jareth would do something like that.

"What was the High King's reaction," She asked eagerly.

"He was so mad with me that he couldn't look at me for a whole month without spluttering in rage," An amused voice said from behind them, "My mother, on the other hand, had no such problem. I received the lecture of my very short life."

Everyone except Sarah stood up and bowed to their monarch. Jareth didn't bother acknowledging them; just walked around the couch and sat down on the floor at Sarah's feet. Grabbing her hand, he pressed a kiss to her palm before leaning his head against her knee. Everyone blinked at the king sitting on the _floor_ but wisely didn't say anything. Sarah smiled at her friends but motioned for them to leave. She thought it was better that they didn't have an audience for what was about to be said. Once the door closed behind them, the two simply sat quietly in each other's presence; content to stay that way forever.

Eventually, Jareth sighed.

"Sarah," He murmured quietly, "We need to talk."

"Get up here," Sarah said just as quietly, "I'm not going to talk to you while you're on the ground."

Jareth moved as she desired to sit by her. Catching sight of the bandage around her neck, he traced it as he wondered exactly how close he'd come to losing her. He shuddered to think what it would have done to him to lose her like that.

Taking advantage of his preoccupation, Sarah took the moment to study him since she hadn't seen him in ten years. His hair was longer and held back in a low ponytail, shining nearly white in the firelight. The slant to Jareth's mismatched eyes was more pronounced and his markings subtler in color. His ears swept back to delicate points and Sarah found herself itching to touch them. He had changed at some point; now wearing a white linen shirt with a richly embroidered blue vest, black leather pants, and knee high black boots. His customary gloves were absent but his Pendant of Office was around his neck like it was supposed to be. In short, he looked every bit the Fae Prince he was.

Just as she was studying him, Jareth took the time to take in what damage had been done to her. They'd quite obviously helped her get clean because her long black hair was still wet and tied back in a braid. Silver ribbons to match the gown she wore were woven throughout the braid. He noted her green eyes drinking him in and he smirked. Taking her hand again, Jareth pushed the sleeves out of the way to see that the bandages went all the way up to her shoulders. His throat tightened because he knew her other arm would look the same. Reaching for the hem of her dress, Jareth looked to her for permission before raising it to her knees. Her feet were bare so he could see that they too had been bandaged along with her legs.

"They go all the way up, too," She said quietly as he let the hem drop.

"If I could I would kill them a thousand times over," Jareth replied brokenly as he pressed his face into her shoulder. Sarah ran her hand through his hair, removing the tie, to help comfort him.

"It is enough that they are dead," She stated simply.

"You are much more forgiving than I," He said softly.

Sarah laughed.

"Not really."

"Sarah we must talk," Jareth stated abruptly as he pulled away. She let her hands drop in disappointment.

"We don't have to."

"Yes we do!"

"I already know what the consequences for calling you are," Sarah stated simply and Jareth tensed.

"Do you?" He asked stiffly.

Sarah took his hand and turned him back to her.

"Yes," Sarah said quietly, "And all I ask is that you let me continue to help your world regain its magic. Just let me go Above to spread my paintings and stories and I will gladly stay with you. I almost lost every chance with you I ever had tonight. I'm not going to risk it again."

Jareth stared at her for a moment in surprise before a content smile crossed his face and he gently took her in his arms to kiss her.

"I love you," He said against her lips.

"I love you, too." She replied.

Jareth leaned back on the arm of the couch, pulling Sarah up between his legs to lie against his chest where he idly began to slowly undo the braid her wet hair was in. Both sighed in contentment as he ran his fingers through her hair. Sarah shivered slightly at his touch, his bare hands leaving warm tingles wherever they touched. Thinking she was cold, Jareth pulled the blue fleece blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over the both of them. They sat like that for a little while before Sarah remembered something Hoggle had told her once and her curiosity got the better of her.

"Jareth?" She asked softly; playing with a lock of his hair that had fallen across his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Hoggle once told me you had one of my paintings," She said quietly and he stiffened. Sarah wrapped her other arm around him tighter to hold him in place, "Which one is it?"

"I'm going to strangle that dwarf," Jareth muttered darkly.

"Don't try to change the subject," Sarah said, "And don't blame him. I would have found out eventually. I just want to know which one you have."

Sighing, Jareth waved his hand and a painting appeared next to them. Sarah wasn't sure what was holding it up but that thought became irrelevant when she saw which one he had. The painting before them was one that was never supposed to be shown or sold. She'd done it purely for her to hang in her own bedroom in her apartment. It had been an accident that took it to the art gallery that night. Once Sarah realized what had happened, she'd rushed to the gallery to get it back but it had already been sold and she'd never been able to bring herself to paint another one.

This painting was the only one she'd ever painted herself into. She was standing on one of the Labyrinth's walls, staring out over the Goblin City and the Labyrinth itself. She was dressed in a long green gown with her hair down and both blowing in an unseen wind. There was a figure standing behind her with his arms around her waist, his head leaning on her opposite shoulder from the viewer so that you couldn't see his face. However, you could see the wild blonde hair. The man was dressed in grey leather breeches, black boots, a white shirt, and blue waistcoat. It was similar to the one Jareth had worn in the ballroom except without the glitter.

Sarah almost felt like crying at seeing it again. It had confused her as to who would buy it since the woman was so obviously her. Now she knew.

"Oh," She sighed in wonder.

"I always wondered," Jareth said quietly, "Why that one was there that night but I didn't question it. That's supposed to be me isn't it?"

"Yes," Sarah murmured as she snuggled closer to the man whose chest she was using as a pillow, "But it was a mistake."

"I see," Jareth said stiffly; pain flowing through his being.

"Stupid man," Sarah muttered as she leaned up to kiss him, "I meant that it was a mistake that it was there that night. That painting was _mine_. It was supposed to hang on the wall in my bedroom."

"Ah," Jareth said; feeling foolish, "Forgive my reaction."

Sarah just grumbled at him as she settled back down on his chest and made herself comfortable. She sighed again in contentment and soon drifted off to sleep. Jareth just sat watching her, content to finally have her in his arms and not wanting to risk waking her by moving her.

He shifted into a more comfortable position before settling down himself. Jareth stared at the beauty in his arms. She was here. She was finally here. His love. His queen. His life. The years without her had been a trial but he had held on, willing to give her time. Now Sarah was his and he wasn't about to let her go again. Leaning back against the cushions, Jareth relaxed to let sleep come and claim him. Everything else in the world could wait until morning. Right now, he was going to lay here with his soon-to-be wife. One last thought flitted through his mind before he drifted off.

Life was perfect.


End file.
